7777777 galeones
by xotug
Summary: Alphard Black era el tio favorito de Sirius. Pero, ¿cual es la historia tras la herencia de Alphard a Sirius?


_**Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y toda su parentela no me pertenecen a mí.**

* * *

—¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! —exclamó Walburga Black caminando todo lo rápido que podía en persecución de su hijo más díscolo.

Alphard Black sonrió complacido al escuchar el chillido de banshee de su hermana y dejo la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo en el interior de su tintero. Sabía lo que iba pasar a continuación; era consciente de que Sirius se dirigía hacia su habitación. Era el único lugar donde el reinado de Walburga sobre el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place no existía. Este estatus de zona neutral lo había conseguido a base de mezclar amenazas veladas, pagos no tan ocultos y algún que otro potente hechizo silenciador sobre su hermana.

Desde que Sirius había descubierto que la habitación de su tío Alphard estaba fuera del alcance de su madre habían pasado dos cosas: una, Alphard se había convertido en su tío favorito y dos, sus bromas habían aumentado en numero e intensidad. La verdad sea dicha, Alphard Black nunca había opuesto demasiada resistencia al uso como refugio por parte de su sobrino y, dentro del difícil equilibrio de fuerzas entre él y su hermana, siempre intentaba ponerse del lado de Sirius.

Era innegable que Alphard se identificaba con el joven y rebelde Sirius. Ambos eran los dos únicos magos dentro de la familia que no creían en la estupidez de la "limpieza de sangre". Alphard lo había descubierto en Hogwarts. Muchos de sus compañeros de curso habían llegado a ser magos y brujas de un increíble poder sin importar su procedencia. El propio Filius Flitwick, el actual profesor de Encantamientos de Sirius, era una muestra de aquello. Siempre le había caído bien aquel evidente descendiente de duendes y había admirado su habilidad como Maestro de Duelistas. Pocos magos podían afirmar que habían luchado contra Flitwick y habían salido vencedores. Él mismo, por ejemplo, no era uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, parecía que el desprecio a la "limpieza de sangre" estaba embebido en el propio Sirius desde que nació. Alphard no sabía porqué pero desde pequeño su sobrino favorito era inmune a la consabida y repetitiva propaganda que Walburga intentaba grabar en la mente de cada miembro de su familia.

El previsible portazo hizo que Alphard levantara la cabeza. Sirius acababa de entrar en la habitación con la cara enrojecida por la carrera y boqueando ostensiblemente. Una vez que el chico recuperó el aliento, sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco a su tío que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Hola, tío Alphard —saludó a buen volumen.

—¿Qué le has hecho ahora a tu madre, Sirius? —preguntó Alphard mientras contaba mentalmente desde veinte hacia atrás. Si sus cálculos y las experiencias previas no le fallaban, estos eran los segundos que quedaban para que Walburga se presentara frente a la puerta de su habitación exigiendo a Sirius que saliera de ahí.

—Solo quería añadir algo de rojo y dorado al cuadro que están haciendo de ella —explicó sentándose en una silla situada a la derecha de la de su tío—. Demasiado negro, verde y gris. Es un cuadro aburrido.

—¿Has intentado pintar el cuadro de tu madre? —preguntó asombrado por la audacia de su sobrino.

Walburga llevaba meses presumiendo de la excelsa obra maestra que iba a ser su cuadro, que iba a ser suplicada para que permitiera que una copia fuera expuesta en sitios como el Ministerio, el Profeta o San Mungo y que iba a ser el mejor cuadro de la familia Black desde el de Alexia Walkin Black. Alphard siempre tenia que hacer un duro esfuerzo para no reírse cuando escuchaba la ultima afirmación. Alexia había sido una autentica belleza y, aunque Walburga había sido muy guapa de joven, el paso del tiempo no había sido benévolo con ella.

—¡Claro que sí! —replicó Sirius como si no hacerlo hubiera sido indigno de él—. ¡Tenia que probar el nuevo conjuro de color permanente que he creado con James, Remus y Peter!

—¿Permanente? —inquirió Alphard temiendo que Sirius se hubiera pasado de la raya.

—Bueno… —dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca—. No creo que sea permanente. También lo probamos con la gata de Filch, el nuevo vigilante, y McGonagall lo deshizo tras un par de minutos —explicó Sirius.

Alphard sonrió aún más ampliamente al recordar a la buena de Minerva. Habían coincidido durante unos años en Hogwarts y Alphard siempre había admirado y, para que mentir, envidiado su increíble habilidad para las Transformaciones. Había sido uno de los pocos dentro de su familia que le había mandado una carta de felicitación cuando se había enterado que había conseguido ser una animaga.

—¿Qué os hizo la gata para que la torturarais así? —preguntó.

—Siempre nos esta persiguiendo —se quejó Sirius— y nos ha fastidiado un par de bromas grandiosas. James me ha dicho que su proyecto para estas Navidades es encontrar un conjuro que haga que se le caiga todo el pelo.

—Y cero —suspiró Alphard.

—¡SIRIUS! ¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!

Alphard observó sin sorpresa la cara de felicidad de su sobrino; sabía que aquí estaría seguro y que su tío nunca le traicionaría. Revolviendo el pelo de Sirius, se acercó hasta la puerta que parecía temblar a causa de los gritos de su hermana, sacó su varita y aplicó un conjuro de insonoridad que acalló el escándalo que estaba montando Walburga al otro lado de la puerta.

—Bien, Sirius —coment. regresando a su sitio—. Cuéntame más cosas sobre James, Remus y Peter.

El joven Black no tardó en relatar cientos de historias relativas a sus amigos y a sus múltiples bromas, ya hubieran sido exitosas o no. Alphard siempre disfrutaba mucho de esto. Grimmauld Place era un lugar demasiado serio y sombrío y Sirius parecía poseer una habilidad sobrenatural para hacer reír a todo el mundo. Nunca olvidaría el día en el que Orión, su padre, había caído en una de sus bromas y hasta Walburga había esbozado una sonrisa.

—¿Te ha comentado algo James de su abuela Dorea? —preguntó Alphard interrumpiendo una historia donde Peter parecía haber conseguido entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff para trasformar los zapatos derechos en izquierdos de todos los chicos.

—¿La abuela de James? —Alphard comprobó que Sirius no tenia ni idea de quien era Dorea. Durante los siguientes minutos, Sirius descubrió que la abuela de James era una especie de tía lejana suya y que él y James eran primos aún más lejanos.

—¡Vaya! ¡No lo sabía! —exclamó Sirius—. Me pregunto que respondería James si le llamo primo —comentó mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—Todas las familias que intentan mantener la sangre limpia están relacionadas —le explicó Alphard—. Estoy seguro que has visto muchas veces el tapiz —Sirius afirmó con la cabeza—; mañana, cuando tu madre se haya calmado, te llevare allí y te explicaré a que otras familias pertenecen cada uno de los Black.

—¡Eso es aburrido! —exclamó Sirius provocando una carcajada en su tío.

—Si, es posible —admitió este—. Pero imagínate con cuanta gente puedes bromear llamándoles primo sin que ellos sepan que es verdad —los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos ante las posibilidades.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sirius revolviéndose de la emoción en su silla—. Solo espero no ser familia de Snivellus. Por cierto, ¿qué estabas escribiendo? —pregunto señalando al pergamino enrollado que descansaba a un lado de la mesa.

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo Alphard estirando el brazo para cogerlo. Sirius saltó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para situarse al lado de su tío, mientras este lo desenrollaba.

—_Ultima Voluntad y Testamento de Alphard Eduardus Black… _—leyó Sirius— ¿Qué es un testamento, tío Alphard? —preguntó.

—Un testamento es un documento donde dices a quién le dejas dinero, casas u otros bienes que tu tengas cuando mueras —explicó mientras veía como Sirius observaba con interés el pergamino.

—¿Le vas a dejar eso a mi madre? —preguntó Sirius señalando la parte del testamento que se refería a Walburga— Pero si lo odia.

—Por eso mismo —replicó Alphard guiñando un ojo a su sobrino. Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron de comprensión.

—¡Será la mejor broma de la historia! —exclamó emocionado.

—Si —afirmó Alphard—. Sin embargo, también le voy a dejar el collar de diamantes negros que tanto le gusta.

—A mi me parece feo —comentó Sirius.

Un ligero sonido indico a los ocupantes que Kreacher se había aparecido en la habitación. Los dos magos levantaron la vista del pergamino y observaron al joven elfo doméstico.

—Señorito Sirius, su padre va a visitar el Callejón Diagon y quiere saber si desea acompañarle.

—¡Genial! —exclamó— Tengo que ir a Gambol and Japes. Se me han acabado las bombas fétidas —Alphard no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras veía como Sirius abría con cuidado la puerta de la habitación y asomaba la cabeza lentamente por si su madre seguía esperándole allí.

—¡Adiós, tío Alphard! —exclamó al ver que el peligro parecía haber pasado y salió a todo correr escaleras abajo.

—Gracias por el mensaje, Kreacher —agradeció Alphard al elfo domestico que inclino la cabeza y se desapareció.

Alphard Black regresó a la redacción de su testamento con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sirius siempre tenia ese efecto en él. De repente, una idea surgió en su cabeza; una idea que dejaría en pañales hasta la broma que había escrito para su hermana. Mediante un giro de varita, invocó uno de los libros que descasaban en su estantería y pasó las paginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Sonriendo, mojó la pluma en el tintero y continuó escribiendo.

_A mi sobrino, Sirius Orión Black, le lego 7.777.777 de galeones con la esperanza de que los use para seguir haciendo que la gente sonría como siempre hizo conmigo._


End file.
